Harry Potter and the Dragon's Heart
by Ryder Bellamiren
Summary: What do the Old Code, constellation Draco, and Harry Potter have in common? Plenty; especially since Harry shares a very familiar star's heart! May contain yaoi in later chapters. Rated T for now.


**A/N:** This zipped itself out as I was watching Dragonheart!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Dragonheart or HP! Would I be writing this if I did? Nope!~

**WARNING:** There is mention of a same-sex couple, character death and battles! I think that's it though...

**-The Old Code-**

_A knight is sworn to valor. His heart knows only virtue. His blade defends the helpless. His might upholds the weak. His word speaks only truth. His wrath undoes the wicked._

**HPatDH HPatDH HPatDH HPatDH HPatDH HPatDH HPatDH**

Harry touched his chest, looking at the huge, translucent wings spread over him.

"I don't know how to thank you." Green eyes looked up at the massive dragon that towered over him.

"You looked to the stars when you needed the most, Harry. Who are we to deny you?"

"I didn't ask... I just took comfort in the stars." The deep chuckle rumbled from the dragon's chest, startling Harry.

"That was all you needed to do, young Harry. I remember a young man much like yourself, a reluctant hero. His name was Bowen."

"Oh."

"Would you like to hear our tale?"

**HPatDH HPatDH HPatDH HPatDH HPatDH HPatDH HPatDH**

**-Twelve Years Later-**

Harry rubbed his hand over his heart as he stood in the doorway of his small café in Hogsmeade. Draco was feeling nogistalgic today. He pulsed warm contentment back at the star, smiling as Draco's distinct chuckle rumbled through his mind. A genuine smile broke out as Hermione and Ron came up to him.

"Is it your chest again?" 'Mione asked as she steered him into a comfortable, rather squashy armchair.

"My chest?" Raising an eyebrow at her, he flicked his wand and made all of them tea. "What do you mean?" They each grabbed a teacup and sipped.

"Well, not so much your chest as your heart. You smile oddly sometimes."

"Oh. It's... complicated. I think it's the only secret I've ever kept from you two. Hermione should sort of know what I'm talking about. Do you know the constellation Draco?"

"A little, but not much is available in the Wizarding World, Harry."

"Because the scholar who wrote it was Muggle, yeah. Brother Gilbert's scrolls could probably tell you what I'm going to." Her honey-brown eyes widened.

"Are you implying what I think you are?"

"Yes." He breathed softly, feeling the warmth in his heart, Draco reassuring him.

"Harry, I'm lost. What are you two going on about?"

"The stars of Draco are the souls of the ancient dragons, Ron. The ones that could talk..."

"Those are just legends, 'Mione. _**Old**___ legends."

"May I finish my tale?" Harry laughed when the two were suitably sheepish. "Yes, talking dragons. It was the time after Merlin, a dank, unwelcome time. There lived a king, a tyrant by the name of Einon, and he ruled the lands with a terrible fist. He had a teacher, a Knight of the Old Code as his mentor. The knight's name was Bowen and he taught Einon when he was much younger. The peasants rebelled against the King before Einon, and killed him. Einon and Bowen were present at that battle; the new king went to get the crown from his father when he was attacked from behind and grievously wounded. Brought before his mother, Queen Aislinn, Einon was close to breathing his last. But Aislinn had a last resort; a dragon she knew well. She took her son and begged the dragon for half his heart-"

"Half his heart? That's not _possible_!" Ron interrupted, arms flailing in protest. Harry growled lowly and punched his best mate in the arm.

"Shut it, will you? I'm trying tell it to you right!"

"Sorry, Harry, but it's a bit odd." Green eyes rolled in feigned patience at his idiot friend.

"The dragon granted her wish and made Einon swear before giving half his heart. Of course, Einon did not appreciate the heart of a dragon. For the next twelve years, he crushed the peasants and nobles alike. Bowen no longer bowed to Einon; instead he hunted dragons, specifically for the one Einon shared his heart with. He found the last dragon, Draco, and made a deal with him. He would pretend to "die" and they would get gold. The scheme worked... Until Einon spotted them and a woman named Kara. Einon lusted after Kara, coveted her. She refused him, much to his embarrassment." 'Mione giggled as Ron huffed. Harry yawned then cast a wandless Tempus. "Mmm, long story short, they raised a rebel faction with Bowen, Kara and a monk named Gilbert as its leaders. Einon was defeated, but at the cost of Draco's life. Draco became a star in the constellation, welcomed by his ancient brothers and sisters."

"And what does this have to do with you?"

"My Uncle stabbed me when I was eight years old directly in the heart with a butcher knife. He threw me outside and expected me to die. I looked to Draco's constellation; Draco gave me half of his heart and the tale of his friendship with Bowen."

"Harry, you're saying that you have half of a _**star**__**'**__**s**___heart within you?" Hermione fairly screeched. He shrugged and pulled up his shirt, showing the rather large scar.

"That's why I never changed in the Quidditch locker rooms, Ron. Why else?"

"Maybe you had embarrassing hickies from fangirls?"

"Ron! Maybe it was fanboys? Did you ever think of that?" Hermione chided softly, noticing Harry's blush. Ron turned a light shade of green before nodding slowly.

"So-"

"I like blond, older men." Harry said, protesting any matchmaking. "Now, shoo. I have customers." Sure enough, there were Wizards and Witches tapping their feet impatiently. They left out the back as Harry let in customers.

**-PoV-**

Lucius Malfoy strolled through the streets of Hogsmeade with his husband behind him, dark and intimidating, as he looked around with a practiced eye. The new shop that he'd provided sponsoring for was doing quite well. The crowd dispersed as the hour for lunch approached. The sign was neatly printed in Copperplate writing: Muirgheal's.

"Sev, who is the actual owner?"

"I thought you knew already. It's Potter's spawn." Ah, yes, all shops had to be sponsored by a Lord if another Lord actually ran the business themselves.

"Indeed, husband mine. You do know you talk in your sleep, don't you?" Severus's high cheekbones flushed a delicate pink.

"What, _**exactly**_, do I say?" The soft voice threatened retribution.

"Just Potter's spawn's name. His given one, not his surname." The pink deepened to a rose. "Anything you'd like to share?"

"No." His husband did not have a high tolerance for teasing. The response was clipped, almost cool as Severus spat it out. They walked into the shop, stopping short at the sight of a beautiful man with long, silky black hair that fell in a glorious waterfall. It was held back by the silvery clasp that all Heads of House wore.

"How may I help you? Tea blend, coffee, pastr- Lords Prince and Prince-Malfoy." Eyed that glittered like dew-covered grass held distance instead of warmth that had faded almost instantly as Lord Potter nodded his head in a gesture of peerage. Lucius suddenly saw what his husband did in Harry. Beauty, certainly... But that quiet _**warmth**_ he carried as easy as breathing was what made him _breath-taking_.

"We'll take small coffees and two pastries, please." Severus smoothly slid over the tension in the room and rescued the situation from becoming awkward.

"Coming right up. The tables are free for anyone." They watched as Harry quietly began to hum again, growing steadily louder until it was back at the volume it had been before they'd entered. He handed their plates to a waitress, who cheerfully put it down and wished them a good day. Lucius nearly moaned at the taste of the decadent confection and the orgasmic coffee that followed. Severus purred lowly, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Now you know why I come in here under a Glamour Charm."

"Certainly. We'll pay and go. I want to share something with you that should not be public."

He paced before whirling to pin Severus with his silver stare.

"I want to Court Harry." They blinked, seeing as they'd said it at the same time.

"A Joint Courting, perhaps?" His husband suggested, standing and smiling sadly at Narcissa's sleeping portrait. Lucius traced her face lightly with a fingertip as he remembered her death...

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Her hair pulled into an elegant coif, Narcissa venhemently defended her choice saying softly, "Luke, I will **not**go where my sister has gone. I would rather **die** than go there; with or without you."_

_"Luv, no one says you have to. I believe it is Draco and I who will be going."_

_"No. I am done with the manipulations, the lies, the fear! I will brew the poison myself, administer it myself and leave my memory to the Ministry as soon as I die. Luke, I love you very much, but even I can see you two pining away for each other."_

_"We could separate-"_

_"And live our lives in misery? Each to a house, and taking illegal lovers? No. It is time for me to go, my husband. Tell Draco to stop stalling and marry the one of his choosing already. I wish you the greatest happiness with Severus."_

_"Cissa-"_

_"Goodbye, Luke. Stupefy!"_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"Yes, a Joint Courting should work, husband mine." Severus wrapped strong arms around him, tugging back the braid he insisted Lucius wear today. "Why the braid?

"I love sinking my fingers into your hair when it's wavy. It's soft and warm from being in a braid all day." His husband whispered into his ear, pulling it loose with disquieting ease. "Mmm, and don't deny it feels good when I do it."

"Never. Mmm, a little to the le-Ah." He relaxed under Severus's gentle ministrations, leaning into the touch he loved.

**HPatDH HPatDH HPatDH HPatDH HPatDH HPatDH HPatDH**

**Ending****A/N:** This popped up when I was watching the Dragonheart movie; the original one from '96. Sean Connery is just that awesome... He made Draco into this, dunno, paragon of dragons in my mind. Should I continue this?


End file.
